Journey
by eaberman3
Summary: Annabeth, Leo, and Jason are searching for Piper, who is missing. Atalanta, a mortal, may just be the key to finding Piper. But at what cost?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except O.C. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and characters.

A/N: Thanks to two people for making this possible: a Michigan almost-ninth grader for inspiration and to a Minnesotan sixteen-year old for patiently editing.

**Meetings**

You'd think that a person would have the decency to shout a warning to an innocent traveller before crashing into the unsuspecting victim at twenty miles per hour. Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet and fell onto my hands and knees onto the sidewalk. _Drat!_ Both my hands and knees were dirty and bleeding. The right knee of my jeans was torn. I angrily stood up to see who had so rudely charged into me.

She had been knocked down too, and looked worse off than me. Her dark hair pulled into a braid, I was able to catch a glimpse of her face; disoriented and dirty, before she clumsily got to her feet. She was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old: my age. "Sorry, sorry." She muttered, her voice somehow sounding both dehydrated and musical at the same time. My anger instantly faded at her apology.

She glanced behind her shoulders one more time, gaunt shadows on her face. "I have to go!" Her voice was panicky now, but still as compelling as before. I looked behind her as well. I didn't see anything unusual. Just some pedestrians on the city streets, perpetually rushing someplace or another. She sprinted down the sidewalk as if being chased. I sighed, looking at my watch. I was late for school again and bleeding on my knees. _Oh well. I suppose another detention or two couldn't hurt my permanent record anymore. It's my own fault for sleeping in._

I noticed a backpack lying on the sidewalk, abandoned. The teenager who'd bumped into me (RUDE!) must have forgotten it in her rush to go wherever she was hurrying to. _Okay then. I guess I could take a look and see if there's any identification in it_. I hoisted up the battered blue backpack by the straps. I'd check out at its contents at school.

I'd just started walking in that direction again when I was bumped into for a second time that trip. Luckily, I didn't fall this time. "Watch where you're going!" I yelled. This time, it was a trio of teenagers weaving around pedestrians: two guys and a girl. They were all about my age as well. I didn't blame them for running. I was going to be late to school too. One of the guys, short with curly black hair and light, coffee-colored skin, called back to me, "Sorry! Sorry!" As if I haven't already heard that today.

His eyes widened when he took in the backpack I was carrying. "Wait! Jason! Annabeth!" The other two, both fair-haired and tan, turned in response to the curly-haired guy's words.

The blonde girl's eyes, the color of a lake during thunderstorms, narrowed in on the backpack. She must be 'Annabeth.' I noticed they all wore guarded demeanors, and were out of breath. She stepped forward. "Where did you get that backpack?" Her tone demanded an immediate response.

No way was I answering the questions of some random person who almost knocked me over. "None of your business." I replied as cheerfully as I could muster.

Annabeth reached for something from her pocket. I saw a glint of bronze before the curly guy spoke up, staying her hand. "Go easy, Annabeth. I'm pretty sure she's mortal." _Of course I'm mortal! What's that supposed to mean?_ I didn't like these people one grinned at me easily. "We kinda got off on a bad foot, didn't we? Hi! My name is Leo the awesome. This is Annabeth the smart and Jason the weak." Jason, who was radiating an air of power, gave Leo a look that said, _I'll get you later_, but he kept his silence. "Anyways, we just need to know where you got that backpack because it's our friend's, who we need to find. Like, right now."

The backpack wasn't really mine, so I decided to tell them. But then a thought occurred to me: _What if that girl had been running away from them?_ Leo, at least, looked trustworthy, if a little weird (I mean, calling himself "the awesome" isn't exactly original, is it?), but Annabeth was really intense and Jason was strange. And why did they call me a 'mortal' as if they weren't? "Why is your friend lost?" I asked politely, holding the backpack close.

This time, Jason answered. I could tell immediately that he was one of those people who walked with a ramrod straight back all the time, almost like a member of the military. "She…this is her first time in the big city. We got…separated and need to find her." His voice was almost pained when he talked about his friend.

Maybe they were well-meaning…my teachers always told me I was too inclined towards pessimism… But at the same time, oh, please! This 'Jason' is a _really_ bad liar. This is making me increasingly suspicious of them. "You're tourists, then?"

"Yep!" Leo interjected, "Tourists is exactly what we are! I've always wanted to have a New York hot dog! They're the best! And go to Empire State Building and see the very _top_." He winked at Annabeth and Jason. "Also, that one place in Central Park where Grover fell asleep-"

"Leo!" Annabeth said warningly. She looked like she was the person in-charge here. This group of teenagers weren't just friends on their way to something as innocent as school or even sightseeing, like they seemed.

I wondered who exactly this 'Grover' person was or why his sleep patterns were relevant. Obviously they were important to Annabeth, but that was her problem. I checked my watch. Now I was _really_ late to school. _I'll just give them the information. And the backpack. It wasn't mine to keep in the first place. I don't know why I'm trying to protect this girl._

"She ran into me while I was walking along, minding my own business. Just like you." I said pointedly to them. "Maybe ten minutes ago. We both fell and she ran away before I could say anything. She forgot the backpack completely. I thought I would find her to give it back to her. It has to have an ID or something in here somewhere."

"Thank you. Would you mind giving us the backpack now?" Annabeth said, visibly attempting to be polite, but unable to hide how tense she was.

I reluctantly handed over the backpack to Annabeth. It really wasn't any of my business in the first place, but these teenagers seemed dangerous.

"We have company." Jason said tersely, looking behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, looking for another dangerous group of teenagers, but what I saw was much worse.


	2. Dangerous

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and characters. I only own Atalanta.

**Dangerous**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" I yelled, panicked. What had at first looked like a horse was actually a giant dog, charging towards us and bowling over unsuspecting pedestrians, maybe seven or eight blocks away from where we were standing. It was making a huge commotion.

"She can see through the Mist." Jason whispered in a barely-audible tone to Annabeth and Leo, saying 'Mist' as if it were a proper name.

"Guys, we have to go, like, NOW! That thing won't hurt mortals, but we all know what would happen if it caught us." Leo raised his voice.

"No." Annabeth ordered. "We have to fight it here. We can take it down together, but if we ran, and it caught Piper instead…" She trailed off.

By this point, I was really confused and freaked out by my impending death by giant dog. I mean, I may be wrong, but seriously? _Died young from being run-over by dog_ does not sound like a great way to go. Besides, I am already terrified of little puppies, but a dog almost the size of a small car? I think I can safely say that I was in a complete panic. "Excuse me, but WHAT are you TALKING about? There is LITERALLY a GIANT DOG coming towards us, and you-"

"I agree with Annabeth." Jason interrupted me, looking to Leo. "We have to protect Piper." He turned to face me. "You should get out of here. It will be too dangerous for a mortal here, especially for one who can see through the Mist."

Okay, I don't know what this 'Mist' stuff was (maybe some new drug or something?), but I did know the dog was getting closer. Despite his slightly condescending manner, I decided to trust his advice.

I spotted a corner bookstore across the street. I ran across the traffic-congested street and into the store. Out of breath, I looked around. The store was bright and cheery, full of children's books, toddlers, and happy adults.

I looked back at the scene outside. Strangely, none of the people on the street or the people driving cars seemed to notice anything amiss. Even the people knocked down by the dog just dusted themselves off and got up. Were they blind or something? The dog was only a block away. I frowned to myself, trying to figure out what was going on.

Annabeth was talking to Jason and Leo, and they were nodding at what she was saying. Leo stuck his hand into a tool belt around his waist, rummaging around and pulling out random objects. My eyes widened when Annabeth pulled out a bronze knife. I let out an audible gasp when Jason jumped into the air and…flew? _How is this POSSIBLE? _I covered my eyes with my hand for a second and when I removed my hand, Jason was still hovering in the air, now holding a golden sword. _This is unreal. Who are these people?_

The dog sniffed the air as it approached them. It fixed its huge eyes on them and charged. Annabeth yelled something, retreating behind Leo. Leo, who was now holding some metal funnel-looking thing, put his hands into the narrow end of the funnel thing. Suddenly, out of the larger end of the funnel object, came a blast of fire rushing over the monstrous dog's form. The dog came out of the flames unscathed. _Oh, great. It's not only a GIANT DOG, but it's also FLAME-PROOF. Of course._

The monster growled as Leo ran back and took cover behind a building, cursing and searching in his tool belt again. _Honestly_. What does he _have_ in that belt? I mean, other than a fire-shooting funnel (Because it's not as if _he_ could generate fire into the funnel, right?)?

Now Annabeth darted in front of the beast, distracting the monster by feinting towards its paw with her dagger as Jason swooped in from the sky and sliced its back. It only seemed annoyed by this and growled menacingly. Annabeth ran behind the building where Leo was.

I was frustrated with their dismal tactics. _For heaven's sake! Jason, you target its weak spots: its eyes. Annabeth, you keep distracting it. Leo, just stay out of the way. You are _not_ a fighter._ It was clear that Annabeth was accustomed to fighting and good at tactics, and both Leo and Jason were talented, but Jason was stabbing in all the wrong places! _Aim for something vital, like the heart, or something weak, like its eyes._ I was almost surprised at what I was thinking, but not quite. I'd always been good with strategy and the like. It made sense that I'd be good with this too.

Leo was now holding two items looking suspiciously like a homemade explosive and a detonator. He threw the explosive at the dog and yelled to Jason. Jason flew higher until he reached fifth-story level. Leo pressed the detonator, and there was a blinding explosion of molten bronze particles. I cringed on behalf of my eyes. _Okay. Sign me up for their superhero school._

When the bronze cleared, the dog was gone. I stepped out of the shop, more curious than ever. Nobody seemed to know what had happened. All the people on the sidewalks and streets were clueless, as if they hadn't even noticed the dog or the fight that had followed. Leo, Jason, and Annabeth were examining the spot where the dog had been.

"-in Tartarus for sure. No monster could have survived that much Celestial bronze."

"But now we still have to find Piper. She could be any-" The conversation stopped as I approached them.

"Who _are_ you people?" I demanded. They _did_ just fight off a mutant genetic freak of a dog who was clearly looking for _them_. I think I deserved an explanation.

Leo and Jason looked at Annabeth. She snapped her fingers once. The sound seemed to echo despite the loud Manhattan streets. "You didn't see us. You didn't see a giant dog, or a girl who bumped into you. You are simply going about your daily business."

I blinked once. My eyes unfocused. I was going about my daily business? What had just happened? My eyes refocused. I checked my watch. _Crap_. I was really late for school.

I looked up as three teenagers walked past me. Something about them seemed familiar… WAIT!

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT JUST A SECOND! There had been a giant dog here! And they had FREAKING killed it!

"STOP! Where are you going? Annabeth! Leo! Jason!" I yelled.

They stopped. Annabeth looked at me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were now the color of solid cement: unbending and determined. "What is your name?"

It seemed an unusual question, given the circumstances, but she looked like she was going to talk to me, so I guess I'd tell them. "Atalanta. Like the Greek myth, not the city."

All three looked visibly surprised at this. _Perhaps they know the myth; not exactly a happy ending, is it? But hey, I can't help it if my name is from Greek mythology, okay?_

"Atalanta. Please listen to me." Annabeth told me seriously, "I know the Mist doesn't work on you, so we can't _make_ you forget what happened here today, but trust me when I tell you that it's best that you forget and go about your life as if nothing had happened."

I could tell she was being sincere, but how could she tell me to forget what happened? They had all been acting like freaking _superheroes!_ With the flying and daggers and explosives, I wouldn't be surprised if they secretly _were._

"But-" I started.

Jason cut me off. "No. Trust me, she's right. Forget about us."

"Fine." I replied, knowing it wasn't likely that I would forget.

"'Bye, Atalanta." Leo said, a smile perpetually present on his mischievous face.

But Annabeth and Jason were staring at a spot above my head, stunned. Leo looked up too, and his expression changed.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Leo asked, looking to Annabeth and Jason.

I looked up. Glowing above my head was an image of a red sword.

"You're a daughter of Ares." Jason stated accusingly.


	3. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, excluding Atalanta. Rick Riordan owns everything.

**Disbelief**

I don't understand a word they're saying. Seriously. Them and their secretive, mysterious ways. The glow-y thing is super weird, but I have no idea how they can tell me my _parentage_ by it. Anyways, that wouldn't be possible.

"Not Ares as in the Greek god?" I asked, half laughing. One look at their faces confirmed my statement. "You're crazy." I tell Jason. "You're all crazy." I tell all of them. I KNOW my name is from Greek mythology, but gods? They need to be committed.

The glowing _thing_ wasn't going anywhere. I tried to swat it away, but my hand went right through it. UGH! Nobody else seemed to notice, but I am _so_ not walking around with this for the rest of my life.

"It's true," Leo admitted, "The light above your head is Ares's symbol. He's claiming you."

_No way. No_ _freaking way_. "What do you mean, claiming me?" I demanded. "I have no idea what this is about!"

Annabeth was the only one who wasn't saying anything, just assessing the situation. She was frowning, as if something didn't make sense. "Atalanta, have you seen anything unusual, like the giant dog, before?"

"Um, no. How often do monsters like that roam Manhattan?"

"You'd be surprised." Jason remarked soberly.

"Do you have two…normal parents?" Annabeth continued.

"Yes, I do! I am NOT the daughter of some non-existent Greek god!" I exclaimed.

"Why would Ares be claiming her, then?" Leo asked Annabeth uncertainly.

Jason looked grim. "I'm not related to Hera, but she has claim over me as my patron."

"You're Ares's hero, even if you're not his daughter." Annabeth explained.

Me? A hero? At this I laughed. I laughed and laughed until I could laugh no more. Then I bent over and laughed again. "You. People," I said, gasping for air between laughs, "Are. Crazy." I was done with them. I'd decided I'd been hallucinating the giant dog, and these people were completely off their rocker. There could be no other logical explanation to this. I started to walk away.

"Wait!"

I didn't turn around.

"Atalanta, stop!"

_Just ignore them_. I told myself.

"We can explain!"

At this, I stopped. I turned around slowly. "Explain? Explain how that monster dog just waltzed into New York, without _any_one noticing? Or why you all have swords? Or why I have a huge glowing light above my head that hasn't gone away? Or why is it that you think Greek gods exist? Ha! Yeah, right. Explain that rationally and I might just believe you."

Satisfied that they couldn't possibly have an explanation better than my own, I continued on my way. Honestly, school was a lost cause at this point. I decided to skip it altogether instead of arriving two hours late.

Suddenly, a pegasus, carrying a rider, came out of nowhere. The last thing I saw was hooves before everything blurred into darkness.


End file.
